A little slice of Kevin
by 3DBABE1999
Summary: Warning Spoilers for Season 8.. Yep.. Yet another Season 8 story from me! I swear I'll finish my others, this just needed to be written.. Full description and Warnings inside.. Oh yeah Rated "M" for a reason! And there'll be LOTS of ANGST!


"A little slice of Kevin."

* * *

A/N: I know.. I KNOW... I am starting yet ANOTHER story about Season 8!.. You guys must LOATH me right now! I promise I will finish all of my stories.. ALL of them I swear!... But this needed to be written, cause SERIOUSLY.. Oh MY.. Holy.. I gjdhuhgf.. UGgggghhHHHh AGGGhhhhHHH! The writers are KILLING ME! **KILLING ME **I say! They're messing up my most favoritest show in the entire universe! I did NOT like Episode six.. Yes, there was some good points, LOTS of good points, BUT.. SERIOUSLY!.. Dean said Benny was more a brother to him in a year than Sam's EVER been.. NOOOoooooooooo! ABSOLUTELY FREAKIN **NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO**! They CAN'T DO THAT CRAP!

Why don't they bring up the fact that if Dean had NEVER sold his soul to save Sam's life then NONE of what Sam did would have EVER happened (I think Sam went to Heaven and if he did then that means Dean's action of selling his soul was really selfish because it robbed Sam of his REAL Heaven and plus made Sam have to live with the knowledge that Dean was going to be dead and burning in Hell because of him! That's just Ugggh!)?! AND.. WHY don't they bring up the fact that Dean DID leave Sam to die once.. Bobby's panic room.. Hello! He locked Sam in there and stood by and said "At least he'll die human." meaning he was perfectly fine with leaving Sam to die and also in Season 6 Sam didn't know his soul was gone, YET Dean had known, KNOWN something was "off" with Sam from the start BUT DID nothing, NOTHING till it proved to be a problem for him?! Meaning that Sam's soul was burning in Hell even longer because Dean was complacent.. So in a way Dean DID leave Sam to die yet again!.. ALSO.. WHY don't they bring up the fact that all the times Dean ditched Sam at Plucky's or ran off to go hunt with their dad and left Sam alone, ALONE that ANYTHING could've happened to Sam and that all the times Dean's pushed Sam away. pulled away from Sam, treated THEIR mom like she was something Sam couldn't talk about, treated Sam like he was a bad son to their dad just because he stood up for himself and tried to get Dean to stand up for himself, the way Dean didn't care to fight to save himself from the crossroad deal were all, ALL times Dean abandoned Sam?! Because in MY MIND when you shut your family out and don't let them in or let them help or reach out when they need you is just as much abandoning them as packing a bag and leaving them! All I'm saying SPN writers is: "Start making Dean see his own mistakes as well and make him the AWESOME big brother we all know he can be again! Because to much focus is being put into Dean laying all the blame for all of THEIR problems on Sam lately!"

A/N: On a good note Dean's called Sam "Sammy in just about EVERY Episode this Season.. Which I'm praying means "I'm not really mad at you and I'm not really friends with a vamp, but we both know that we HAVE to play along if we wanna figure out who's behind the curtain pulling the strings this time around.".. But.. Yeah.. I don't know.. I just keep hoping that everything's an act and has been since Season 5 Episode 10 (I'm hoping Dean figured out that Zachariah tampered with Sam's "Greatest Hits" and thus figured out how Zachariah worked with Lillith and Ruby, thus figuring out that NOTHING was REALLY Sam's fault, meaning Sam picked up The Amulet, knowing that Dean knew and their non verbal "CODE" has been at work ever since (Well Dean calling Sam "Sammy" EVERY Episode so far HAS to mean something! Right?!) Unfortunately this has NOTHING to do with my story I just needed to vent a bit! :-)

A/N: PLOT: After everything that happened with the possessed penny Sam started slipping into a deep depression and it takes yet another case of supernatural intervention for Dean to see the light.. Possible Spoilers for Season 8 Episode 7 "A little slice of Kevin." Cas is back and Dean's gonna feel like a jackass as he starts to see what's it's like to be in the same position Sam's been in for weeks! Takes place about a week (Sam and Dean time) after events in "Southern comfort." WARNINGS: Spoilers for Season 8 (kinda to obvious for this warning by now though I think), Mentions of suicidal thoughts and behavior, Mentions of Sam's time in The Cage and ALL the things that may have happened while he was there (definite possibilities for mentions of Non-Con as I firmly believe that Sam's hallucinations of Lucifer made it quite clear that something like that did happen), Mentions of child molestation (Yep still going with Sam being molested (well actually raped) at Plucky's at 13 years old cause I think that, that is a very real possibility.. And this is now going to be a reoccurring thing in a few of my stories because I believe that this may be why Sam ran away to Flagstaff at 13 years old.. I feel it makes a LOT of sense and that storyline (Sam getting raped at Plucky's at 13) is going to play an important role in my new upcoming story "Remington." or I may call it "Innocence.".. I don't know yet, but I think fans will enjoy it.).. So without further ado..

Here's the story and as ALWAYS.. PLEASE review!

* * *

Chapter 1 "You almost didn't have anyone to come back to." Part 1.

Dean had heard Sam's ultimatum loud and clear and he'd known his little brother was serious, so... Why the hell couldn't he just leave well enough alone?

Well Dean hadn't left well enough alone and Sammy had made good on the ultimatum and that's where they were now. Dean was sitting alone in a rundown motel off the main road of some back water town called Tetonia, Idaho and Sam was.. Somewhere.. Also most likely alone and Dean didn't know where Sam was and half of him didn't care to look for him while the other half was fuming pissed and ready to hunt Sam down, kick his ass and drag Sam back kicking and screaming because Dean wanted his little brother back beside him where he belonged.

To top it all off not only was Dean alone, but apparently whatever he was hunting had decided to up it's game as it had started killing more people each day.. And Dean didn't even know _what _it was because it had a pattern unlike anything Dean had ever seen before, so there was reason enough to bet that whatever this thing was, was some new supernatural fugly that Dean had never faced before and though he was loathed to admit it Dean really needed Sam right now. But Sam had ditched him and had ditched his responsibilities yet again as Sam was apparently fine with the fact that several innocent civilians were dying each day that whatever this thing was went free because Sam couldn't be bother with living the life he'd been raised in, the life Dean had raised him in and Dean saw it as yet another betrayal on Sam's behalf, even though it had been his words and actions that had chased Sam away.

So right now the only choice Dean had was to call Garth and see if there was anyone the skinny, nerdy, geek could send out to help with this hunt.

~0~

Sam had tried to extend several olive branches out to Dean, he really had, but Dean couldn't let go of the anger he'd felt over Sam having not tried to find him over the course of the year. Of course Sam had thought Dean was dead.. After all he, Cas and Dick Roman had EXPLODED into a puddle of block ooze right before his eyes. BUT it's not like Dean was ever going to understand that.. And really, REALLY.. What was Sam supposed to have done?.. Either way there wouldn't have been a way for HIM to get Dean back even if he'd known Dean was alive and had known where Dean was, it's not like he could make a deal to get Dean back and anyone that could help were either dead, wouldn't help or had wanted Sam dead and it's not like if Sam had known Dean was alive and where Dean was that he could've just opened the door to Purgatory to get Dean out, well not safely or without letting anything else out anyway, and he most certainly wouldn't have been able to do it without help.. BUT there was NO help, he'd been on his own and he'd just watched his entire world implode on itself and it had taken everything he'd had not to take one of the many guns from the trunk of the Impala, make sure it was fully loaded, click off the safety, point it to the underside of his own chin and pull the trigger. In fact if it hadn't of been for him hitting that dog that night he probably would've done it because he'd spent days driving and he just wasn't seeing a point in continuing on, because he thought he'd been all alone and he just couldn't keep living with all the things that had been going through his head.. In fact the way the dog had run out in front of him and thus led him to Amelia was something that Sam had seen as a sign, as divine intervention working in his favor for once, but of course Dean was never going to get that.. Was never going to get that if that dog hadn't crossed Sam's path that night, then Dean wouldn't have had anyone to come back to.. And now he was alone again but this time it was because his own brother seemed to resent the fact that he existed and slowly Sam was coming to realize a few things.. His existence had robbed his brother of so much and Dean didn't want him.. So he wanted to do at least one thing right by Dean, even if it was too little, too late. He was going to make it to where Dean no longer had him as a brother, it was the only thing he could do and it seemed that's what Dean wanted. So right now Sam was sitting in a rundown hotel somewhere off the main road of a backwater town called Tetonia, Idaho where people were dying in droves and they were being killed by something he was pretty sure he'd never faced before and Sam figured as last hunts go this one would be a decently valiant way to go down...

* * *

A/N: Well?.. PLEASE review!


End file.
